A Magical Kiss
by Lil'Davies'Workins
Summary: She wants a dream, but she isn't getting it. Instead, she gets a kiss by a man who looks like a angel. Human One-shot ... First Fanfic .. So go easy on me ;)


A Magical Kiss.

Caroline Forbes, is a girl with a dream. She wants to be a perfessional Interior Designer. She wants to design some of the worlds happiness. She wants to create beauty for someone. This is a dream of hers that she has had since the age of six. Now eightteen years later, and her dream hasn't changed.

Caroline has been working as a assistant for Camille at Camille's Home Designs, for at least three years now. It's one of the best Interior Designer places in New York, and everyone comments and praises on all the designs that Cami does. But there are three things that she hates about working for her.

1) Camille pays no mind to her designs, she always says 'you aren't ready yet sweet pea, that's why your my assistant'.

2) She makes her do the silly things.. Buy coffee, pick up fabric, get some more wood, order some paint, clean her office, set up her house, rearrange the furniture, handle the paper work, ect ect.. There are people that have that job already.

3) Cami can act like a class A bitch when she wants to, or when theres not anyone else around.

Don't get her wrong, Caroline loves her job, but sometimes she just wishes she could upgrade.

Anywho, today is her day off -plus her birthday which is a bonus- and she's spending it with her three best friends. Elena, Bonnie and Katarina. Elena and Katerina are identical twins, but their personalities are completely different. Where Elena is kind, compationate and responsible, Katerina is blunt and carefree. Bonnie is a mix of both, she caring, and wild, but selfless while bossy, all in all these girls are amazing. They have been together since the sandbox, so they understand each other like no other.

* * *

It's about six o'clock and the girls are sitting in the living room while talking and laughing about their jobs.

"I'm being serious, we were doing these sexy poses while walking up the stairs and my heel snapped and I landed on my face, nobody even helped they were just laughing at me." Katerina tried to explain while laughing with the rest of them.

"Oh man did anyone get it on camera?" Caroline asked still laughing, making everyone else laugh harder.

"Oh God! They probably got pictures of me falling, we were in the middle of a shoot!" Katerina exclaimed. Everyone shared a look and began laughing again.

"Damn, I don't know how you do it Kat, I couldn't work as a model. There's just camera's everywhere!" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"The camera's aren't that bad, plus I get to keep most the clothes, and I get to travel all the time!" Katerina responded. "Anyway enough about me, how's zumba classes going bonbon?"

"There actually going great! More people keep coming in, so I'm guessing the last round of people are recommending me to others." Bonnie replied cheerfully.

"Bon that's great. See I told you you'd be great at it and that people would love you!" Elena exclamied, getting up to hug her friend.

Bonnie laughed.

"I'm not loved 'Lena, their just enjoying the moves." Bonnie said getting embarrassed, so she quickly changed the subject to Caroline.

"I don't really want to talk about my job right know, isn't it my birthday? Let's forget about our jobs 'till tomorrow. Now lets watch a movie or something?" Caroline asked.

"I have a better idea!" Katerina said quickly sharing a look with Bonnie.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Bonnie exclamied understanding what she means.

"What?" Caroline and Elena ask in union.

"PARTY!" Katerina and Bonnie shout.

"That sounds perfect!" Elena agreed, but once she see's Caroline's face she added, "Come on Care it's your birthday it will be fun!"

"I don't know you guys, I just want to relax while watching a comedy" Caroline said unsure.

"Come on you never come out with us anymore Care, you don't even have to drink, just dance an relax like old times." Bonnie pleaded.

"I..." Caroline trailed off.

"Please, pretty pretty please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" The girls say in union with puppy dog eyes.

_What harm could it do?_ Caroline thought.

"Fine," She sighed, "Let's get ready then!" She continued while smiling at her friends.

* * *

They spent two and a half hours getting ready, doing hair and make up while trying to fix together something good to wear.

Once they were all done, they set off to a night club down the road, singing along with the radio on the way there.

When they arrived they all received jealous glares from the women and flirtatious/lustful glances from the men.

Bonnie was in a simple green dress that stopped mid thigh with the ends flared out. She had on a simple pair of black heels. The colour of her dress really brought out her eyes. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she had a flower in her hair. She had her make up done naturally.

Elena was in a off the shoulder pink dress that stopped just before her knee. It hung loosely, but fit in all the right places, she put on a white belt to go with her heels. She had pink lip gloss on and her make up was natural like Bonnies. Her hair was in waves combed to the left side.

Katerina was in a sexy see through lace red dress, that only covered up the parts it needed covering, it stopped mid thigh. She had on a pair of black wedges. Red lipstick, to go with her dress, and smokey eyes. Her hair was left out in tight curls.

Caroline was in a boobtube white dress, where the front stopped mid thigh, but the back stopped just pasted the knee. She was in white heels, and had a white diamiond headband on. Her eyes smokey and her lips a light pink, and her hair was down in her natural curls.

The girls went up to the bar to order some shots.

"How many should we do?" Elena asked,

"Four now, four later" Katerina replied.

"Yeah baby, let's do this!" Bonnie shouted.

"I don't want one," Caroline commented, everyone looked at her like she had grown another head. "What? I have work tomorrow. And you guys said I don't have to have drink to have fun."

"Yeah, to get you here, come'on Care just one." Elena pleaded loudly over the music.

Giving in Caroline had a shot, while the rest of the had four. They all made they're way over to the dance floor, whining and grinding with each other, and the men that came to dance with them.

Everyone was having a great time, until Caroline's phone went off.

_I'm coming home in the morning, so I need you to turn the frigde on, the computer, and the heating. - Camille_

_God not now! Why now when I'm finally having fun!_ Caroline thought.

"Guys! You Guys! Hey! Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, trying to get one of her friends attention.

"Sup Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Camille wants me to go to her home and set up a few things. She's coming back tomorrow morning." Caroline says apologetically.

"Now?!" Bonnie shouts.

"Yeah"

"Care you can't let her do that!"

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry bon, I'll speak to you tomorrow yeah? Tell the girls I said bye and to thank them for an amazing night,"

"Ok Care. Be safe, love you." Bonnie sighs in defeat, and give Caroline a hug.

"Love you too Bon," She replied, returning the hug.

* * *

Caroline was waiting for the lift doors to close, as a deep male voice called for the lift to be stopped.

"Thanks," The man said as he entered.

Caroline has to stop herself from staring at the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He has dirty blond hair. The most beautiful blue green eyes, and a little scruff on his face. He had on an all white suit. He looked so much like an angel that she couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth ...

"So, mans name I do not know, where you going looking like an angel?"

He looked suprised, then he laughed after giving her a once over.

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

"Party." She said simply. Then she stuck out her hand to introduce herself. "Caroline."

He smiled a dimpled smile and placed his larger hand in her smaller one. "Klaus"

Just then the lift seemed to get jammed, and Caroline tobbled forward, right into Klaus' arms.

Their eyes locked, and they just stood there for a minute or two, just in each others arms. Then suddenly, they both leaned in.

Soft lips on soft lips, slow but passionate. It was mind-blowing, and unexpected. But it had so many sparks that when they finally managed to pull away, all they saw was stars. Then they went back in.


End file.
